Epilogo
by LadyLily1982
Summary: La historia acaba y este es el final. Donde se narra que es lo que ha sucedido con cada uno de los protagonista, que ha sido de su vida, como afrontan el futuro...A falta de una semana para el 7º así es como pienso que podria terminar. Gracias por leer :


Dentro de escasamente una semana aparecerá el septimo y úlltimo libro de la saga y tendremos que decirle adiós a este fantástico universo donde tanto hemos disfrutado, aunque siempre nos quedará nuestra imaginación para regresar y disfrutar de él.  
No sé cómo será la despedida, ahora, antes de que el libro llegue a mis manos, sólo puedo tener teorías y una de ellas es ésta breve historia que ha cobrado forma y ha querido salir a la luz. Por una parte me gustaría que acabase así o parecido, y por otra, no (demasiadas muertes, demasiado dolor… aunque también esperanzas, por eso los sentimientos contradictorios) Sólo nos queda una semana para averiguar si mi intuición ha tenido algo de razón o no. Ya veremos. O, mejor dicho, leeremos y conoceremos.  
Mientras tanto, sólo queda disfrutar de las letras y dejarse trasportar en las alas de la imaginación y agradecer a una escritora llamada J. K. el habernos descubierto ese mundo lleno de magia, misterios y personajes inolvidables.  
Ahora si, espero que disfruten con la lectura y ya saben que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos :D

_Advertencia_: Como se puede considerar el final del septimo libro y de la saga puede contener spoilers de todos los libros (no del ulitmo, que todavía no lo he leido, por desgracia XD), así que avisados quedan. Gracias por leer

**.-.**

**Epílogo: Comenzar de nuevo**

_La guerra había terminado.  
__El bien había vencido pero con un alto coste.  
__A su alrededor se veían los rastros de la batalla final.  
__Harry, cansado y agotado, cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia le cubriera con su manto. Después, cayó al suelo lentamente…  
__Todo había acabado._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La nieve había llegado a su cabello bastante tiempo atrás, su cara mostraba el avance implacable del tiempo y sus ojos, a pesar de mostrar el cansancio de la edad, todavía poseían un brillo especial. Se encontraba mirando las caritas atentas y expectantes de los niños que la estaban escuchando desde hacía horas y horas, sin cansarse, sin pestañear, ni siquiera moverse. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Pero sí, ahí estaban todos los pequeños, quietos, esperando sus palabras, esperando algo más…  
Sonrió al ver como una tímida mano se alzaba en medio del grupo. Era de una niña de unos siete años, bastante tímida pero cuando la decisión se apoderaba de ella no había nadie que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. La conocía tan bien que si no hubiera levantado la mano le hubiera extrañado mucho. Los demás no se movieron de su lugar: siguieron mirándola, atentos ahora a su respuesta, a sus palabras.  
- Y, entonces¿Qué sucedió después? – preguntó la niña.  
- ¿Después?  
- Sí. Después de la batalla. No puede quedar así – hizo un ligero mohín de disgusto con la boca, que los demás imitaron inmediatamente, mostrando que estaban totalmente de acuerdo con ella.  
Y la anciana sonrió. No había duda: querían más. Querían saber que era lo que había ocurrido con cada persona, con cada uno de los protagonistas de la historia. Ella también hubiera preguntado si hubiera estado en su lugar pues… las cosas no se pueden dejar a medias, todo tiene que tener un final, no se puede dejar una historia sin concluir, sin decir como acaban las cosas y que pasó después con ellos.  
Pasó su mirada despacio por cada rostro, por cada pequeña carita que la miraba sin perder ni una pizca de lo que hacía. Uno a uno, todos los niños mostraban la curiosidad innata de la edad, las ansias de saber las respuestas a sus preguntas, de querer conocer más… Así lo hizo. Cuando terminó de observar sus rostros (muchos: la habitación estaba llena y ni un susurro se oía en ella, sólo el sonido de la lluvia en las ventanas), se volvió a sentar cómodamente en su mullido sillón y empezó de nuevo a hablar de aquella historia tan familiar…  
_  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
_  
Habían pasado cinco años desde la gran batalla, desde que Lord Voldemort, el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, había sido derrotado. Se encontraba a las puertas de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, y todavía allí seguía habiendo huellas de aquellos tiempos. Mirara donde mirara los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, algunos malos, otros buenos, y otros mejores. Una leve aunque débil sonrisa se instaló en su cara al recordar estos últimos… aunque rápidamente se le borró por las imágenes de la batalla que llegaron sin avisar. Tanta tragedia, tanto dolor…  
Pero ahora era el momento de comenzar de nuevo. Con esa idea había llegado y para eso había ido allí.  
Dio un paso hacía el interior, dejando el sol fuera, adentrándose en los pasillos que tan bien conocía de todos los años que había estado allí, como alumna. Ahora ya no sería así, ahora había cambiado de registro y estaría al otro lado de la línea, formando las mentes de los pequeños, transmitiendo sus conocimientos. Volvía, y lo hacía como maestra, después de todos esos años de formación y estudios. Sería su primer año y esperaba que no las cosas no fueran muy difíciles.  
Volvía a caminar por los pasillos y regresaba a la sala común de su casa, de la que no había cambiado nada. Todo seguía igual que siempre, todo excepto ella: ya no era la niña de primer año que no sabía nada de magia, ahora era una adulta que se adentraba en un mundo distinto. Observó todo con atención y no pudo evitar otra ligera sonrisa al comprobar que las cosas seguían igual en casi todos los lugares: los mismos cuadros colgados, los mismos pasillos, las mismas clases… Exactamente lo mismo que entonces, aunque con una gran diferencia. Todavía se sentía en el aire la marca de la batalla final y, como un pequeño recordatorio, al asomarse uno por las ventanas, para mirar la pista de quidditch, no encontraría nada allí. Era lo único que había cambiado. En aquel lugar aconteció todo y tardaría en curarse la herida. Además, mucha sangre había manchado la tierra y todavía se podía ver todo marchito sin cura… De nuevo apartó esas imágenes de su mente. No quería recordar. Había mucho dolor. Muchas lágrimas. Mucha desesperación y pena y tristeza…  
Continuó con su viaje para reencontrarse de nuevo con todo y sus pies la llevaron a las puertas mismas del despacho de la actual directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. El año antes de la gran batalla había muerto Dumbledore y su ausencia se echó de menos en el enfrentamiento: a escasos milímetros se quedaron de la derrota… no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos al recordar el dolor de esa pérdida: la victoria se consiguió a costa de mucho dolor y sacrificios…

-----------

Los últimos rayos de sol se escondían por el horizonte y una persona caminaba entre las tumbas del cementerio. La hora del cierre estaba cerca pero ella tenía que llegar, ir hasta ese lugar, visitarle. Lo había hecho desde entonces y ningún año faltaría a su cita, ninguna semana le abandonaría. No le dejaría solo, en aquella fría tumba. Recordó la batalla, unos pocos años atrás. Recordaba todo con inmerso dolor en su corazón y, muchas veces, casi siempre, acababa de rodillas en la tierra, llorando. Clamando al cielo porque le había arrebatado todo lo que ella amaba, lo que era más querido de su vida. A él. ¿Por qué se había tenido que interponer entre la maldición asesina y ella?. ¿Por qué había tenido que morir?  
Sabía la respuesta: para que viviera, para que tuviese un futuro. Pero… sin él, no tenía nada. Absolutamente nada. Estaba vacía. Rota. Llena de dolor.  
Al menos, en medio de toda aquella tragedia, supo que él la quería y que si había rechazado su amor había sido por excusas banales, como si no se considerase merecedor de ellas. Pero al final se había quitado la máscara que ocultaba su verdadero yo y dio su vida por la de ella. Lo recordaba muy bien: su cuerpo protegiéndola en aquel último gesto desesperado, cayendo… y luego, sus ojos vacíos de toda vida. Después de aquello ya no había más. No recordaba más. Tan sólo despertar en una cama del hospital, sabiendo que vivía, que la guerra había acabado, que habían vencido… y que estaba sola.  
De rodillas en la tierra, frente a la fría losa de piedra, en la que estaba grabado su nombre, siguió llorando y llorando. El dolor era inmenso, pero cada día que pasaba iba menguando, poco a poco. Eso también lo hubiera querido él. Que siguiese con su vida, que continuase. Nunca le olvidaría. Nunca lo haría.  
Y seguiría visitándole, trayéndole flores a su tumba, recordando su rostro, amándole como lo había hecho desde que le conociese…  
Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, vio a una persona a su lado, a una muchacha que llevaba su cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta y la miraba entendiéndole, acompañándola en su dolor, en sus lágrimas. Ambas se abrazaron. Ahora eran como hermanas. Juntas se habían enfrentado al mal, le habían mirado a la cara… y habían sufrido las consecuencias.  
- Sabía que te encontraría aquí – dijo la recién llegada, con una sonrisa triste en la cara. La otra asintió ligeramente, apartando la mirada de la lápida, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.  
- No puedo dejar de pensar que…  
- Lo sé – le interrumpió, asiéndole las manos, protectoramente – Pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Él lo hubiera querido.  
- Sí – asintió ella. Lo sabía pero le costaba tanto aceptar el hecho de que nunca más le vería, que sólo quedaban recuerdos de él… y que nunca disfrutaría de aquel amor confesado en el último instante de su vida.  
Y mientras caminaban, saliendo del cementerio, el último rayo de sol de aquel día se posó en esa lápida, haciendo relucir por un breve instante las palabras grabadas en la piedra:  
"_Remus J. Lupin. Amigo, profesor y héroe_"

-----------

De nuevo regresaba al presente, al castillo, a su primer día como profesora en Hogwarts. Todavía en su memoria la imagen del cementerio, cuando fue a buscar a Tonks una semana antes para llevarla a su casa, para consolarla, para ayudarla. Era la persona que más tardaba en desprenderse del dolor, en continuar su vida… quizás fuera porque todo lo que había esperado y deseado siempre se fue el día de la batalla. Pero se recuperaría. Sabía que lo haría. Era una persona muy fuerte. Lo lograría. Y volvería a recuperar el color vivaracho de su cabello, volvería a llevar tonos alegres en éste como lo hacía antes…

Siguió mirando por la ventana y sus ojos se fueron a posar, casi inconscientemente, en un lugar determinado, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Él tampoco regresaría. De la cabaña de Hagrid nunca más saldría humo, nunca más volverían a ver al semigigante por el colegio. También había muerto. Otra de las victimas de la guerra. Su sacrificio tampoco había sido en vano: había salvado a muchos alumnos mientras entraban en la seguridad del castillo. Él se había quedado el último del grupo… y fue el único que no entró.  
Si cerraba un momento los ojos podía verle allí, tan alto, tan imponente y a la vez tan familiar y tan acogedor. Ella no había tenido una relación estrecha con él como la habían tenido otros pero, a pesar de eso, era un profesor que se hacía querer y su ausencia se notaba mucho.

Un movimiento en el suelo le hizo mirar más atentamente hacia abajo. Aunque se encontraba a bastante altura reconoció enseguida a esa persona: su presencia era inconfundible, con aquella capa negra que ondeaba a sus espaldas. Caminaba hacia el colegio y, por la noche, ella le vería cara a cara de nuevo, tras la batalla. Desde entonces no había sabido nada de él, tan sólo por rumores y lo que los demás le iban contando. Por lo que sabía estaba dando clases de pociones, en Hogwarts. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído de él? Pero sí, ahí estaba y aquel sería su segundo año como profesor. Sólo tenía un año más que ella pero su talento con las pociones era extraordinario y había asombrado a todo el mundo demostrando que era un excelente maestro, a pesar de su comportamiento en la escuela.  
En un primer momento ella tampoco se podía creer que todo aquello fuera cierto pero luego, tras reflexionarlo, supo que podía ser verdad, que las personas podían cambiar radicalmente y que él, de ser una persona tremendamente insoportable, había pasado a ser lo contrario, a ser cálido y agradable…  
Además, tuvo que reconocer, que sin su ayuda, sin su traición a los mortifagos, nunca hubieran logrado vencer. Draco Malfoy había cambiado… y ahora ocupaba el lugar que antaño había ocupado otro héroe de la batalla. Al pensar en uno, directamente surgía el otro nombre: Severus Snape. Sus vidas estaban indudablemente entrelazadas.  
De éste último siempre se tenían sentimientos contradictorios, no por nada había asesinado a Dumbledore un año antes de la batalla (aunque luego se supo que había sido para ganar de nuevo la confianza de Voldemort, y que había sido una tarea encomendada al joven Malfoy), pero también había ayudado los últimos meses pasando información de suma importancia… hasta que fue descubierto y acallado para siempre por el Señor Oscuro. Su lugar lo ocupó el rubio muchacho, tanto en el trabajo de espía como en el del profesor, aunque con la sutil diferencia de que disfrutaba con él, que se encontraba a gusto y que era aceptado por todos sin los rencores por el pasado.  
Aunque se encontraba a varios metros del suelo y de él creyó percibir la tranquilidad y la cercanía que desprendía. No había duda de que el tiempo podía cambiar mucho la vida de las personas…

-------------------

Ya estaban en Diciembre y los días, semanas y meses habían pasado rápidamente, enfrascada como estaba en las clases y con el constante e incesante ritmo del colegio. Todo era tal y como recordaba pero a la vez distinto. De camino a su despacho pasó por una pared vacía de un pasillo y se detuvo de repente, frente a ella. La observó con atención, asombrándose de no haber pasado antes por allí, tan sólo ahora, el último día antes de empezar las vacaciones de Navidad. La Cámara de los Requerimientos se encontraba al otro lado y había sido en ese mismo lugar donde había aprendido los hechizos de defensa que ahora enseñaba a los alumnos de cursos superiores. Nunca olvidaría aquel año, ni el siguiente, sobre todo el siguiente…. había sido tan especial para ella. Todo había sido tan especial junto a él…

-------------------

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón y, frente a ella, otra persona muy conocida y una hermana para ella. Estaba tal y como la recordaba la última vez que se vieron, unos meses atrás, antes de que empezase a dar clases en el colegio. Físicamente no mostraba las graves heridas de la guerra pero, por dentro, la habían convertido en una persona muy fuerte, en una persona que luchaba a muerte por lo que quería conseguir… y de eso no había duda alguna, en muy pocos años había logrado hacerse un hueco entre los dirigentes del país y su nombre sonaba como la primera mujer que podía optar a ser Ministro de Magia… y, además, la primera persona que no sería descendiente directa de magos. Una auténtica revolución.  
Pero, a pesar de todo eso, seguía siendo ella. Seguía siendo la misma Hermione Granger que conociera en el colegio, tantos años atrás.  
Y ahora estaban conversando, hablando de cualquier cosa… esperando.  
No tuvieron que hacerlo mucho: enseguida le vieron aparecer. Los dos rostros se iluminaron y las dos corrieron para abrazarle fuertemente, tanto que casi le dejaron sin respiración.  
- Calma, calma, que acabo de salir del hospital – dijo el recién llegado, sentándose despacio en uno de los sillones. Al hacerlo, una ligera mueca de dolor apareció ligeramente en su cara: todavía no estaba recuperado del todo y aquí y allá las cicatrices eran todavía palpables.  
- Tenías que haberte quedado un par de semanas más – le regañó levemente Hermione, sentándose junto a él, aunque se veía que estaba tremendamente feliz porque estaba a su lado.  
- ¿Y perderme tu compañía? Además, ya sabes que no me gustan mucho los médicos. Ya he tenido suficiente para toda mi vida… - añadió pasándole el brazo por los hombros y atrayéndole hacia ella para depositarle un ligero beso en la mejilla. Después, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la otra persona que les acompañaba en la habitación - ¿Qué tal tu primeros días como maestra, hermanita?

-------------------

Era el primer día del nuevo año y, desde el fin de la guerra, se reunían todos allí, frente a ese conjunto de tumbas. Para recordarles. Para no olvidarse de que ahora, ellos, tenían una misión. La antigua Orden del Fénix y la nueva generación frente a frente. Los que se encargarían de estar atentos a cualquier atisbo del mal, de cualquier amenaza que pudiese perturbar la paz que tanto había costado. Muchas vidas desaparecidas y también rotas, aunque éstas últimas se podían recomponer, las primeras no, las primeras se encontraban frente a ese grupo, en la fría tierra. Sus nombres estarían grabados en la piedra para siempre. A su lado están todos los supervivientes y cada uno tiene un recuerdo para los que no están. Y todos sufren a veces porque siguen con vida, porque tienen un futuro.  
Su mirada se detiene en una tumba en particular. Siempre lo ha hecho desde el primer día en que se reunieron todos juntos allí. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar: él fue uno de los que lucharon más valientemente. Un recuerdo de cariño y agradecimiento eterno le invade siempre por dentro cuando le recuerda…

-------------------

Estaba en el hospital. Había ido a acompañar a Ron a una de sus revisiones (aunque se resistía a aceptarlo, seguía doliéndole la pierna bastante: las heridas de la batalla tardarían en curarse) y, mientras esperaba fuera, caminaba por el pasillo sin rumbo alguno. Al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a un lugar en particular. Sólo había estado allí una vez pero, quizás, a causa del recuerdo de la reunión de principios de año, de ver su nombre en la tumba, tenía que verlos y hablarles… aunque no le pudiesen escuchar.  
Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y escuchó una voz en su interior. La reconoció enseguida, en cualquier parte la hubiera reconocido, no por nada había sido y era su mejor amiga.  
Tras tocar ligeramente, entró en el lugar.  
- ¿Qué tal están? – preguntó aunque ella misma supo al verles que estaban como siempre: había pocas esperanzas de que se recuperasen.  
- Bien, cada día están mejor – contestó ella, tras darle un cálido y fuerte abrazo de bienvenida. Después, se volvió a sentar en una silla, frente a las dos camas. Ella se sentó a su lado. A veces deseaba que no se despertasen nunca pero otras veces era todo lo contrario. Tenía tantas ganas de que se enterasen de que su hijo era un héroe, de que había luchado valientemente contra los mortifagos, logrando capturar incluso a la persona que les había hecho aquello tantos años atrás… aunque después muriese a manos de Voldemort, en la última batalla, protegiendo, entre otras personas, a ella y Luna, que estaba ahora juntas con ellos en la habitación. Nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca olvidaría a Neville Longbottom y todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-------------------

- Todos y cada uno sufrimos de distinta manera. Algunos más, otro menos, pero todos comenzamos de nuevo con nuestra vida. Sabíamos que los que murieron ya no estaban con nosotros y nos entristecía su marcha, pero también sabíamos que por ellos, por nosotros, teníamos que seguir adelante. Siempre hay que mirar al futuro con ilusión y esperanzas… Y así lo hicimos…  
Las últimas palabras de la anciana quedaron suspendidas en el aire durante unos segundos. Las miradas curiosas de los pequeños dan paso a la comprensión. Ahora ya saben el final, el destino de cada uno de ellos, de los protagonistas de la historia aunque… aunque hay uno del que no ha dicho nada.  
La mujer calla.  
Y recuerda.  
Y deja que cada uno se imagine cual ha podido ser su final, que es lo que ha podido suceder con él. No dirá nada. Calla y recuerda aquel día…  
Al cabo de unos minutos, como los niños ven que no va despejarles la duda, que esa historia ya ha terminado y no hay más, se van levantando, saliendo al exterior, a gozar de los rayos de sol tras la lluvia. Ella les ve partir y sonríe. Ya es la segunda generación que no ha conocido el dolor o la guerra, la segunda generación que ha gozado de la paz que tanto les costó conseguir, los nietos de los supervivientes.  
Escucha las risas y alegría de sus juegos y, despacio, vuelve a sentarse en su sillón… y deja que aquel bello recuerdo se forme en su mente, de diez años después de la batalla…

-------------------

Su mano se apoya dulcemente sobre su vientre plano. Sonríe. Sabe que no durará así mucho tiempo más. Su mirada está baja, mirando dulcemente la otra mano que se ha puesto encima, la mano de un hombre, de la persona que está a su lado, que siempre estará a su lado hasta el fin de los tiempos. Siempre, desde aquel día, ha sido así y siempre será. Lentamente alza la vista y sus ojos se clavan en los de él, que tienen el color mismo de la esperanza. Después, se funden en un abrazo lleno de amor y sueños de futuro.

-------------------

Y así, de esta manera y ahora, acaba la historia donde la magia y la realidad se han entrecruzado, donde se ha descubierto un mundo que siempre ha estado a nuestro lado y que no pudimos ver hasta que una pared de ladrillos se movió y un semi-gigante nos guío y enseñó todo lo que había estado oculto hasta entonces. Donde comprendimos que casi todo era posible, que volar no era sólo un sueño, y que podían existir incluso colegios de magia y todo un gobierno como el nuestro. Que existían los magos y que eran personas como nosotros, y que, como todo el mundo, tenían virtudes y defectos, aciertos y fallos, que podían ser buenos, malos, indecisos, valientes, temerosos, osados, arriesgados, inteligentes, cobardes, incomprendidos, graciosos, miedosos… Que eran como todos los seres humanos, llenos de matices, de sueños y de esperanzas.  
Y todo eso lo descubrimos de la mano de un chico que tenía una curiosa cicatriz.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
__.-.-.-.-.  
__.-.-.-.  
.-._


End file.
